How Dearka Joined ZAFT
by Piffy
Summary: MY FIRST STORY!this is the story of how Dearka joined ZAFT and plz be nice and R&R thanx![complete]
1. Intro

ummm, This is my first story so, yeah...whatever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How Dearka Joined Zaft Introduction

Once upon a time, there was a dude named Dearka. Sadly, he lived a miserable life as a hobo until the day he met Yzak. "nothing, nothing, garbage, plastic wrap...", murmured Dearka as he was trying to find food in a garbage can in ZAFT territory. "AHA! i finally found something to eat!", Dearka happily said. Then came a shadow of someone...Dearka looked at the shadow then the person. It was Yzak, standing there and looked at Deaarka for a moment. "You can join ZAFT!", Yzak said, while having the triumphant look on his face. "Hey wait mister zaft pilot, who said I'm gonna join zaft!" asked Dearka, who used to work for the EA until they kicked him out. "I did, so come with me!", Yzak replied, who was annoyed be Deaka's question. So they both went into the base and Yzak showed him around. Dearka noticed a vending machine with snacks, which made him hungry. "This Athrun Zala and Nicol Amafari, they will be teaching you the basics of being the perfect soilder.", Yzak beaming proudly. "OK...", Dearka said unwillingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ummm that was the intro, so don't worry. I hoped you liked the intro so comment and stuff!


	2. Bye Bye Old Life

Hammy: GS/GSD does not belong to me (sadly).

Well, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Dearka had sealed his fate, he calmly went to sleep dreaming about random stuff. During his sleep Dearka made gun/machine noises. "WAKE UP, YOU HOBO!", shouted Yzak, who scared the living daylights out of Dearka. "Dude, it's 3 in the morning, come back at 12...", Dearka yawned. And so, Yzak punished him and made him train very hard. "Here is your uniform." Yzak said. When Dearka put it on, Yzak commented that it looked cool on him. "He thinks the uniform looks cool on EVERYONE...", thought Dearka. Well, after an incident in the closet Dearka came out alive. So Dearka went to the training room and was told that Athrun would teach Dearka about the basics of being a ZAFT soldier. "The key words to being a ZAFT soldier is skill, experience and prepare! Got that, newbie?", Athrun said, while making a pose. Dearka mumbled,"Ok, I get it, weirdo..". "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" "Uhhhhhh, nothing offensive to you." After a few moments Dearka followed Athrun to Yzak's room. "Well? Tell me how Dearka is doing!", Yzak commanded. Athrun replied,"Dearka shouldn't even be a soldier! He doesn't even know the meaning cock pits, he just giggles!". Dearka chuckled at Athrun. (LOL Athrun is the one that is suffering) Yzak sent both of them to bed. That night, Athrun dreamt of Dearka being kicked out of ZAFT, while Dearka dreamt about fried chicken and being an elite gundam pilot. "Today, Mr. Hobo, I will be teaching you everything I know about mobile suits. You will also get to choose your own mobile suit too!", Nicol said proudly. Dearka looked his choices and chose Impulse. "No Mr. Hobo, that gundam belongs to Shin Asuka." "How about this one?" He pointed to Wing Zero. "That one belongs to another series, Mr. Hobo." Nicol sighed. SO Nicol assigned Dearka a basic Zaku. "OK pay attention to what gundams stands for. Gundams means Giant Unidentified Nucleic Dangerous Armed Mobile (suits). So in other words, they are giant robots that can destroy.", Nicol informed. Later that night, Dearka wore in his journal..."Dear Journal, today was a horrifying day. The other coodinators stole my clothes while I was in the shower and the food here tastes like chicken..." (LOL it IS chicken) The next day..."Dearka, I have taught you well. SO well that you can pilot two gundams.", Yzak said, wiping a little tear from his eye. "But you -", replied Dearka. He was about to say : but you didn't teach me anything!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dearka: YES! we are now gonna hear abt seed and stuff.

Hammy: NOT YET, we still haven't told them abt the stuff in between!

Dearka: FINE! BE THAT WAY!

Hammy: ... ... runs away from Dearka

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow Dearka, you've really improved.", Yzak said, "that's why you get a PROMOTION!"

"A promotion? Gee wow, thanx, man...", Dearka replied. What Yzak meant by a promotion was actually scrubbing the toilets. (XD) Dearka mumbled,"That fuking bastard, makin' me scrub the toilets...I WILL GET YOU, YZAK JOULE!" Just then, Yzak stood behind Dearka, holding a fist. "What did you say about me!", Yzak answered, looking as if he were about to kill a natural. A few moments later...ambulance noise. Athrun and Nicol went to visit Dearka in the hospital. "OK Dearka, what did you learn today?" "sigh I learned to NEVER make Yzak mad or else he'll send you to the hospital like me", Dearka replied, who was irritated. "Well, I guess you can't come with us to steal some gundams..", Athrun sighed. "No, WAIT! Can you postpone the date for stealing the gundams? PLEASE?", Dearka asked, who made a puppy face. "Well sure, I guess...", Athrun replied. "YIPPY!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

and so, that concludes this chapter.

(read how good Dearka did on his flying test! and a special appearance of KIRA!)

will Dearka get to steal a gundam?

will Dearka ever find true love?

does Athrun have what it takes to bake cookies?

well all your questions will be answered in the next chapter! (or another chapter )

P.S.

lol plz rate and comment and stuff lk dat. sayonara for now!111 XD :3


	3. Escape

Author's notes: If you enjoyed chapter 1, you'll love this or not ; and another note: i changed my pen name coz i thought the current one was kinda long.

well enjoy and review:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And here lives a pilot with a terrible temper. If you want to be safe, you should always carry a stick when you are around him", Dearka said, while Athrun and Nicol chuckled warmly. Yzak's faced turned purple and sent the three of them to prison for one week. "You deserve it you f'ing bastards!" After one week of pain and torture, the three of them had to learn something, seperately. Nicol got the best class, he was going to learn how to be an astronaut. Athrun was supposed to learn to bake and Dearka, well he had to learn responsibility so, Yzak assigned him to scrub the toilets. "Damn you, Yzak", Dearka cursed while scrubbing the 3rd toilet. Athrun unexpectedly loved baking and Nicol, well Nicol was just plan happy.

While they were learning "responsibility", Kira spent the day at the park. "YAYY! HIGHER I SAY, HIGHER!", exclaimed Kira, who was on the swings. Nobody was pushing him, there was NOBODY at the park. After 10 seconds, Kira got tired and decided to eat lunch.

Back at the other three..."Hhheelllpp meee...", groaned Dearka. He couldn't scrub another toilet, he was tired. (pity Dearka and his toilets. PITY NOW!) Dearka left the toilets and ran off to a space shuttle and took off to Earth. Yzak was doing his paper work until "nature called". He was also carrying the flying test results. When he saw Dearka wasn't in the restrooms, Yzak tossed the results away and landed in a toilet. "DEARKA!", Yzak screeched at the top of his lungs. (The results in the toilet said F. He never does his homework, and cannot start the engine. Please make sure he is prepared.)

Athrun knew Dearka was gonna ditch but, he didn't care so he kept quiet and continued baking cookies. (CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES:D) Nicol, having such a good time, forgot why he was here. Well, whatever it was, he hoped it would be a special mission only he can do.

"DAMN MACHINE!", Dearka gritted through his teeth. "900 seconds till entering Earth", the shuttle said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

well that's the end of Escape! don't forget to R&R special appearence of Miriallia and Tolle.


	4. Party Time!

Ahhahaha well here it is ppl, chapter 3 of How Dearka joined ZAFT!

seed/seed destiny doesn't belong to me, sadly. well, enjoy this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damnit Dearka, you are stupid to thin you can get away from me!', Yzak cursed. After getting steamed and stuff, he called for Athrun and Nicol to bring back Dearka. They got in their shuttles and took off. Dearka on the other hand, had entered Earth's atmosphere. Dearka saw only blue - he was going to land onto the ocean! (dramatic music plays, DUHN DUHN DUHN!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

piffy: okay the story is not gonna start like this, Once upon a time...

dearka: NO! it should start with suspense and action!

piffy: watever we'll do this MY way. 3

dearka: damn you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once upon a time, there was this couple. Their names were Miriallia and Tolle. The couple went to the beach and noticed something in the sky. "Hey Tolle, can I ask you a question?" "Yeah sure!" "OK, what's that in the sky?", Miriallia asked. People stared in wonder at the shuttle. "It's a bird!" "It's a plane!" "It's SUPERMAN!", some people said. The shuttle land into the ocean and sunk. People had paniced and screamed. "I'll go save the person in the shuttle!", Miriallia said, who was once a lifeguard in school during swim class. She went to go save Dearka. Dearka was trapped in the shuttle. "Is this how I'm gonna die?", Dearka thought. "I guess I'll close my eyes and die." Suddenly, a dark figure grabbed Dearka and swam out of the shuttle. She dragged him all the way back to the beach and did CPR on him. Dearka opened his eyes, he was at the beach."Are you okay?", Miriallia asked Dearka. "Yeah, I'm OK. "That's a relief!" When Dearka saw Miriallia, he fell in love with her. He did the stupidest thing a guy can do to a girl - touch her breasts. "AHHH! YOU PERVET!", Miriallia screamed and gave Dearka several punches and kicks. "Haha you're not good with girls! ROFL", Athrun said, who you all know is a stud. That's right A STUD. "How did you get here?" "Nicol and I were ordered to take you back. Since, Yzak is a big pushover, we can stay here for a week.", Athrun replied. "I don't get you..." "What Athrun is trying to say is that since Yzak is cranky and we all fear him, we decided that we are gonna hang out for one week.", Nicol said. "But didn't Athrun say he was a pushover?", Dearka asked. "...No, I didn't say that at all...". "Oh whatever, let's just relax and stuff.", Nicol said. And thus, they partied their asses off. Dearka got wasted somehow, Athrun, in the worst situation possible - got drunk and somehow ended up with a hooker. While, they were doing that, Nicol just stood there, writing stuff on a piece of paper. (Don't worry, he didn't write anything bad except for banning suspicious drinks and Athrun being player or something like that.) He tossed the paper away and left to go to a hotel. After that, he dragged Dearka and Athrun on the floor and left them there. Nicol go a good night's sleep while the other two got sick and stuff. Nicol set out to go get medicine but got sidetracked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hahaha i got back from las vega and now i have fresh ideas wink wink

the next chapter will make no sense to the story whatsoever. it's just Nicol's lil' adventure.

remember to R&R and stuff.


	5. Nicol, the HERO!

YAY! and hello one and all to the 4th chapter of how Dearka joined ZAFT. (two chapters in one day! XD)

this story is about Nicol this time (for the Nicol fans! 3) well, only for a bit. and there's gonna have A BIT of Kira :D

seed/seed destiny doesn't belong to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicol was lonely. He had to get medicine for Athrun and Dearka. If Dearka hadn't got wasted and Athrun didn't hook up with a hooker and got drunk then Nicol wouldn't be in this mess would he? (I have 1 thing to say to Dearka and Athrun - shame on you for making Nicol doing all this nice stuff for you. 3) He had wandered into the city. Nicol walked and walked to find a doctor or get medicine but could find any of those things. "I guess I'll go back", Nicol sighed. So Nicol went back and he soon found out that Athrun and Dearka were missing. There was a ransom note that said, "If you want to see these idiots again then bring a bag of cookies, 500 bucks, a hamburger, and a coke by 3:00 PM and you'll get to have your friends back. Meet me at the ZAFT base.". "OMG! Now why would anyone kidnap Athrun and Dearka? I'm the good one, I should be kidnaped!", Nicol said and went to find those items. He found them and took a spaceship to the base. There, he met Yzak all happy-looking. "Oh well hello to you, Nicol.", Yzak said happily. "Ermmm..Hello to you too, Weirdo." "WHAT!" "Ahem, I mean, Yzak!", Nicol squeaked. "That's more like it. BTW, what's that for?", Yzak asked, pointing to the stuff Nicol got. "Just stuff. I'm supposed to meet a kidnapper and give him these items he asked for.", Nicol replied. "I see, let's go into my office." "OK.." He led him to a little closet in the office. Inside was Athrun and Dearka tied up and taped. Athrun managed to get the tape off his mouth and souted, "RUN NICOL, HE'S THE KIDNAPPER AND WANTS TO EAT THE FOOD YOU WASTED MONEY ON FOR LUNCH!1111ONE". Nicol ran like the wind and eventually outsmarted Yzak. After owning Yzak, Nicol untied the rope and removed the tape from their mouths.

"Gee thanks, Nicol!", Dearka said. "No problemo at all", Nicol replied. He said he's gonna travel the world. in about one month.

(This is a story of adventure and full of Nicol goodness, this is a different story i'll be submitting in abt a month. X3)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

piffy: i liked the nicol story alot.

dearka: i didn't (

piffy: is it because you got wasted and kidnnaped by Yzak or is it because you're jealous?

dearka: neither of those reasons! denile

piffy: haha you're in denile!

dearka: am not!

piffy: let's let the people decide.

dearka: AGREE WITH ME!

piffy: waves little flag saying, "agree with me and you get cookies"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio got mad at Yzak, so they got some tape and rope and left him in the closet for about two hours. After they were done, Yzak got so steamed that they swear they felt it was burning in the room. While Yzak was blowing his head off, Kira was still at the park. He saw nobody came. After a few minutes, he gave up and went home. When Kira left, people came to park. They were afraid of Kira. Back at the base, the trio had a meeting. They were talking about the secret gundams in heliopolis. "So the plan is to meet here on Saturday because that day is perfect for jacking a gundam and is also an order.", Athrun said. The plan has begun, they are going to meet on Saturday, but what they didn't know is that Yzak listened to the whole thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

and that's the end of that chapter.

remember to R&R and thanx to the ppl who did do that. and if you agree with either of us, plz review and tell us all if dearka's in denile or me. submit ur review by

9/5/06. after that, no more opinions of who is in denile.


	6. Finally, the time has come!

Here's the 5th chapter of H.D.J.Z.! now enjoy and R&R.

note: thanx for all your reviews, it looks like dearka is in denile. (YAY me! cookies for all)

seed/seed destiny doesn't belong to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today is THE day. (That Dearka and co. hijack some gundams. and goes to the supermarket to buy food while Athrun got a rock.) "Alright men, you might not be cool like me and have good looks like me but, I have to support you all the way. Our mission is to jack 5 gundams. Do not embarrass me or else no xbox for you.", Rau said. "What? no XBOX! NOOOO! We can't live without XBOX!", Dearka whined. "Yes sir!", Athurn and Nicol said. "Rusty and Miguel, you're gonna tag along with the trio.", Rau added. "OK sir!", Rusty and Miguel said. Yzak, who wanted to go, couldn't because Rau said something about having good looks and some other stuff that might make Yzak pissed off. So, he tagged along silently. The group and Yzak went on the shuttle and went towards Heliopolis. "TOOO MUCHH GFORCEEE!", Dearka said. He was right, when they started to go, the force made their skin stretch. Once they got there, they got to work instantly. "I jacked one already!", Nicol said. "ME TOO!" Yzak shouted at the others. Dearka and co. were like, WHAT THE! "Uh oh, spaghettios.", Yzak chuckled. Dearka got a gundam. Athrun, who saw the person that was his best friend, Kira! (Duhn duhn duhn...!) "Kira?" "Athrun? Why aren't you running away from me? The Athrun I know would!", Kira said and then jumped in a gundam with Ramius. Athrun stood there suprised at what Kira said and then jumped in the last gundam.

"Kira? No it couldn't be...Kira would NEVER do this sort of thing.", Athrun thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

piffy: ok, i changed the hijacking. but hey, i thought it was good.

dearka: OH NO, XBOX!

piffy: awww, poor dearka. pity him coz he won't see an xbox for a long time. 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

srry if this chapter was too short. this is the second to last chapter for this story. by then i can work on my other story.

and remember to R&R!


	7. Graduation Day

welcome on and all to the last chapter of how dearka joined zaft. TT

and thanx to all those people who reviewed and read this story.

seed/seed destiny does not belong to me. TT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn!", Rusty said. "Athrun you idiot!", Yzak,who is about to blow his top off. I'd advise you to run because he is causing global warming by his steam, "Now we'll have no xbox for a damn freakin' month, Athrun. MONTH!". "Be lucky at what we have Yzak, we're just missing one gundam that's all. I'm sure we'll have our lovable xbox in one week.", Nicol calmly said. "You better be right Nicol!", Dearka mourned. "I loved that xbox. I beat the crap out of Yzak while I was playing Halo..", Miguel added. "Ahhhhh shudup, Miguel...", Yzak said. The six dudes went back to the ship and reported to Rau. "YOU ARE MISSING ONE GUNDAM?", Rau yelled. "It's not our faults...", the six dudes said. "I'm sorry, you're right. This is

Mwu La Flaga's fault, isn't it? Damn that bastard. Foiling my award-winning plans AGAIN.". "Actually, it was Athurn's friends fault. He's the pilot of the 5th gundam.", Nicol admitted. "A friend, right?" "Yes sir." "OK, no xbox for 2 weeks", Rau ordered. They went to their rooms. Each one of them felt mad and sad because they get no xbox for 2 weeks. Rau, on the other hand - was as happy as a drug addict on drugs. "YAY! Now I can play with their XBOX!", Rau said happily. He skipped and "LaLa"ed around his office. (Who wouldn't do that for an XBOX?) Athrun came into Rau's office and saw him skiping and heard LaLa's. It was quite a scary sight, really. "Oh crap", Rau thought. "Ok Atrun, if you ever tell anybody this then no xbox for four weeks", Rau threatened. "Sir, are you threatening me?", Athrun asked. "Forget what I said and you get a pony.", Rau said. "Sir?" "What is it?", Rau, who was getting annoyed. "Are you bribing me?", Athrun asked again. "ARG!", Rau shouted and with that done, he blew up his head and grew another head. "WTF?", Athrun screamed. He ran away to tell but he was too scared.

"Ahem, we are all here today for the graduation ceremony", Rau said. He handed Dearka a diloma saying, "Congrats! You are now a ZAFT soldier." After all the soldiers got their diplomas, they tossed their hats into the air. Dearka had finally graduated for ZAFT academy. "That was a terrific ceremony, Rau!", Yzak said. "Thank you, Yzak. I also have some news for you." "What?" "Since you did bad things to your students, you are getting demoted to cadet!", Rau said. He left Yzak alone. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Yzak shouted.

Now you know how Yzak is always pissed off these days. I mean, Dearka joining ZAFT.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

that's the end of the story. TT i'm sorry if this chap. was short, AGAIN. well, read and review my story and my other story(ies).


End file.
